


Sin Bin Lovin'

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Pie, blowjob, dex is getting his dryer, filling the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Loving you until Dex gets his dryer.





	

“Bro, is that Jack’s car?” **  
**

Finishing up his text, Ransom looked where Holster was pointing. Sure enough, Jack’s car was parked at the Haus. “Yeah. Looks like he was able to park close this week.”

Holster snorted at how clueless Ransom could be. “And Bitty didn’t have classes today, right?”

“Yeah, he managed to get Fridays off. What’s the big deal?”

“Rans, bro, think about it. Jack’s here. Bitty doesn’t have classes. But the rest of us do. I know you can figure this out.”

Ransom’s brow furrowed and he pushed past Holster to get to the Haus faster. Holster watched him and smirked when he saw Ransom stop mid-step.

“Oh my god. It’s Bitty and Jack. They finally told us about their relationship and now they have the Haus to themselves and-”

Patting Ransom on the back, Holster walked up the steps to the porch and paused. “There’s my Ransi-poo. Using that big brain. And just think if we catch them kissing or being all cutesy we can fine them both! Dex has reminded me we need a new dryer three times this week already.”

“I should fine you for calling me Ransi-poo.”

Kissing Ransom on the cheek, Holster waggled his eyebrows. “What kind of fine did you have in mind?”

Ransom just rolled his eyes. “The kind that helps pay for a new dryer.”

“Come on Rans. If I’m going to be putting money in the sin bin, I should be getting some actual sin out of it.”

Pausing with his hand on the door, Ransom shushed Holster. “Let’s catch Jack and Bitty being overly cutesy or kissing and you can pick your sinful reward for later.”

“Deal.” As Ransom stepped inside, Holster reminded him, “remember the squeaky spot.”

Carefully they tiptoed to the kitchen. As they got closer they could hear Bitty talking to Jack. “Jack! What are you doing? Please don’t stop.”

“Bits, sweetheart, we’ve got til your pie is done baking and no one’s here.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, what are you doing? We’re in the kitchen!”

It was quiet for a minute, and Ransom and Holster looked at each other, suddenly unsure. Ransom mouthed, “should we?”

Holster just shrugged and reached the for the door, whispering. “What’s the worst that could happen. You know how nuts Bitty gets about keeping the kitchen clean.”

When they pushed the door open to the kitchen, the sight that they found had both Ransom and Holster immediately backing out, yelling apologies. 

Once they were sure they were gone, Bitty looked down at Jack, still on his knees and grinned. “You are an evil man, honey.”

Jack rubbed his face against Bitty’s crotch, covered in just a pair of his usual shorts. “Hmm…I know, but they deserved it. I’ll pay the fine later,” Jack’s fingers made circles on Bitty’s thigh, right under the hem of his shorts. “But right now I’d really like to defile you in your kitchen.”

Bitty leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He had no clue how they’d gotten to this point, but he was not going to complain. “Please, Jack.”

Jack stood suddenly and pressed Bitty back against the counter. He kissed Bitty once gently, and then a second time, more fiercely. “Please what, Bits?”

Bitty moaned and slid his hands under Jack’s shirt, relishing the feel of warm skin under his hands. “Oh, honey.”

Grinning against Bitty’s cheek, Jack pressed a light kiss to the corner of Bitty’s mouth before moving to his neck. “Tell me what you want, Bits.”

When he felt Jack start to suck a mark on his neck, Bitty keened and moved his hands into Jack’s hair to hold him there. He arched his hips into Jack’s searching for some friction. “God, Jack. I want…I want your mouth. On my cock. Please.”

Sinking fluidly to his knees, Jack kissed along the hard covered length of Bitty’s cock. “So nice and hard, Bits. You know how much I enjoy blowing you.”

Bitty just held onto the counter, wanting Jack to do something. “Yes, yes, yes. I know. Please, Jack. I want to feel you. No more teasing.”

Jack hooked his fingers in the waistband of Bitty’s shorts and pulled them down his legs. “No underwear, Bits?”

“I swear to God, Jack Zimmermann, if you do not suck my dick soon, I might die.”

Laughing, Jack kissed the head of Bitty’s cock before taking just the tip in his mouth and laving his tongue over it. “We can’t have that, now can we?”

Before Bitty could say anything more, he felt wet heat envelop his cock and all he could do was just hold onto the counter and try and take it all in. Jack was so good at this and Bitty still could not quite believe he was the one who got to watch Jack lick and suck him like this.

Jack started to bob his head a little and as he took more of Bitty in his mouth, he looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend and seeing the sheer pleasure on Bitty’s face made Jack feel good. He pulled off Bitty’s cock and started to stroke him slowly. Bitty whined, and Jack pressed his lips to Bitty’s hip.

“Bits. You want more?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I want more! I love the feel of your mouth, Jack.”

Jack licked a line up the underside of Bitty’s cock and reached for one of his hands. “Hand in my hair, Bits. I love your hands in my hair.”

Sinking his fingers into soft, silky hair, Bitty urged Jack back towards his cock. “Jack! Please!”

Taking pity, Jack sank back down on Bitty’s cock, humming a little when he felt Bitty start tugging gently on his hair. As he worked his mouth and tongue over Bitty’s cock, Jack reached up and fondled Bitty’s balls. Bitty let out a high pitched noise at the touch of Jack’s fingers and pulled on Jack’s hair, hard this time.

“Sorry, honey. Feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

Jack rolled his eyes at Bitty, and just went back to what he was doing. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard while rolling Bitty’s balls in his hands. Bitty’s hips started to move of their own accord, wanting more of that slick warmth.

“Fuck! Jack! I’m close. I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

Jack took Bitty down as far as he could and let go of Bitty’s balls to reach behind and just barely graze his hole. Bitty’s hips jerked and his fingers tightened in Jack’s hair again. “Jesus! Jack! Do you have any idea? Oh god!”

Knowing Bitty was close, Jack traced his tongue over the vein on the underside of Bitty’s cock before pulling back and leaving just the tip inside his mouth again. Eyes flicking up to meet Bitty’s Jack gave a few hard sucks and he pressed lightly on Bitty’s hole one more time.

Bitty’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came, filling Jack’s mouth. Jack swallowed, eyes never leaving Bitty’s. Jack stood and wrapped the smaller man in his arms, kissing along his jaw and whispering in his ear. “Thank you, Bits. That was perfect.”

Breathing hard, Bitty rested his cheek on Jack’s chest, trying to catch his breath. “God, honey. I should be the one thanking you.” He could feel Jack was hard in his pants and Bitty was eager to return the favor.

Jack chuckled and thrust his hips into Bitty’s. “Help me out here, Bits and I’ll definitely feel thanked.”

Deftly getting Jack’s pants open, Bitty wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock and started to stroke the hot, hard length. Jack moaned and started to thrust into Bitty’s fist. He had been hard and leaking since Bitty started tugging on his hair and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Bits, not gonna last. Feels so good. Just a little harder. Please. I’m so close.”

Bitty let Jack direct him and soon Jack was bucking in Bitty’s hand and crying out as he came.

“Beautiful, honey. So gorgeous. Love seeing you like this.” Jack whined and buried his face in the crook of Bitty’s neck. “My Jack. Love you, honey. Love you so much.”

As Jack came down from the high of his orgasm, he stood up straighter and kissed Bitty on the cheek. “Love you too, Bits.”

Thankful they were near the sink, Bitty wet a towel and got them both cleaned up and dressed before sitting Jack down in a chair and checking on his pie. Jack watched him for a minute with a soft sappy smile on his face, before yawning and getting back up. “I’m going to go…I’m gonna…”

“Go talk to Ransom and Holster?”

Jack’s smile was sleepy and warm. “Yeah. That. I’ll tell them pie should be ready soon too.”

Closing the oven, Bitty sidled over to Jack and pulled him into a hug. Bitty held Jack tight, hands rubbing up and down Jack’s back. “Thank you, honey.”

* * *

When Jack went up to the Attic, he gave a loud knock and went inside after being told to come in.

“Ransom, Holster?”

They were both studying on the bottom bunk, Ransom’s head in Holster’s lap. “What’s up, Jack?”

“Just wanted to come and apologize. Bits and I lost track of time and forgot when you guys would be back.”

Ransom sat up. “Bro, you’re filling the sin bin. It’s the law.”

Holster smirked and nudged Ransom with his shoulder. “For what we walked in on, Jack just needs to buy Dex the new dryer.”

Jack blushed and started to laugh. “I think you’re right. I’ll tell Dex to send me the link for what dryer he wants.”

“Bro, you know it’s okay, right? We’re not like disgusted or anything.”

“I know. Still, it’s a strange feeling, though, knowing you guys know and don’t care. But anyway, there’s pie downstairs. And the kitchen is clean.”

Ransom and Holster started to laugh and got off the bed. They put Jack between them and walked downstairs, joking and teasing and eager for pie.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
